Over the last decade, the amount of content available online, such as on the Internet, has grown exponentially. This online content can include text, music, pictures, graphics, cartoons, audio narratives, videos, movies, and the like. In the past, most online content was originally authored for an offline use, such as a magazine, newspaper, radio, television, or the like. Later, this offline content was repurposed by a substantially expensive and manual process into a format(s) and layout(s) that could be published for an online use, such as a website.
Although repurposed offline content is still a significant source for online content, more and more content is being initially created for online use such as websites, Blogs, Real Simple Syndication (RSS) feeds, audio streams, video streams, File Transfer Protocol (FTP) sites, or the like. However, each type of online use often requires content to be arranged in a different format and/or layout than other types of online use. Furthermore, the repurposing of online content for a different online use can still involve a substantially expensive and manual conversion process. Consequently, it can sometimes be expensive and time consuming for an author to create and publish content for different types of online uses. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.